


Forbidden Fruit

by Kippu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Secret love, Shame, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Shimada Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippu/pseuds/Kippu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo could never get over how beautiful his brother looked when he slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602535) by [Khateeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah). 



> Kind of a guilty pleasure of mine, but I've been thinking about this ship a lot lately and had to write something for it, whoops

Hanzo had trained his body to wake early. Every morning at the crack of dawn, without fail, he would stir. Though, he was never in a hurry to get out of bed; no, instead he would lay awake on his side in the large bed he had never grown out of sharing with Genji. Propped up on the pillow, he would contently stay there for hours, basking silently in the sight of his brother sleeping.

The delight he took, as his eyes would covet amourously over the perfect curves of his brother’s still form, never ceased. Silken sheets pressed delicately against soft skin, a gentle dip made in the pillow as the head, that during the day would often throw tantrums and yell at him, was quiet and calm. Sometimes, if Hanzo was lucky, a trail of drool would be leaving his brother’s mouth; that he was sure most people would find gross, but he found it adorable. The soft smiles that would sometimes light Genji’s face as he dreamed were the best part of Hanzo’s morning.

It gave him so much pleasure to just be able to lie here, watching as the morning rays of light danced about the face of his beautiful undisturbed angel. He looked so peaceful, his almost luminous green hair messily tousled over the pillow. His perfect imperfections, the soft murmurs and occasional incomprehensible babbling; it calmed Hanzo.

Every day as he laid there, it would take all of his restraint not to reach out and touch Genji. He wanted nothing more than to feel the warm apple of his brother’s cheek against his palm, trace the lines of his body with his fingertips, caress every inch of him; but he knew that would break the spell.

Genji could never know about Hanzo’s affinity. He could never find out about the desperate moments after the time Hanzo would spend admiring; where he would lock himself in the bathroom, sweating as he stroked out his relief.

As the warmth would cover Hanzo’s fingers, he would often break down into muffled sobs. It was for Genji, it was all for him, but he could never know. It was wrong, Hanzo knew this, and in the lingering seconds after the climax he would be overcome with shame, and a horrible feeling of self disgust as it dawned on him what he had just done.

But he couldn’t stop it. He knew that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. He craved the sweet sight of his brother like an addiction. It was his most secret guilty pleasure, and he needed it like he needed air to breathe.

Genji would often wonder why Hanzo appeared to be perpetually in a bad mood during the day, as if his big brother would eternally wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Hanzo only wished that he could tell him the real reason, that it wasn’t just down to his naturally sour demeanour. But he never would; Hanzo would rather die than face the shame of gazing upon the horror that would befall Genji’s expression when he discovered how twisted his brother; the one person in his life that he truly felt safe around, really was.

Though at times, Hanzo would try to soothe himself by fabricating possible outcomes of this conversation, and convince himself that Genji might reciprocate. But in reality the risk was too high; even on his most needy days Hanzo knew this. He couldn’t bare the risk of losing this, the sweet serenity he felt. Seeing Genji when he woke, completely unaware of Hanzo's actions, would fill him with ache and frustration, but he knew things would be so much worse if they were ruined.

He had kept this a secret for years, and although it killed him a little each day, he knew that things had to remain this way for the sake of holding onto the precious peace that the forbidden fruit brought him.


End file.
